Forever Love
by Laemara
Summary: Reba McEntire/Narvel. Have you always wondered how Narvel reacted when Reba filmed the love scene for Forever Love? My take on what could have happened!


"Reba? You ready?" The director knocked on her dressing room door.

"Uh, yeah! I'll be out in just a second!" Reba yelled. She waited till she heard his footsteps walk away before she turned back to face to her husband-manager, Narvel Blackstock, who currently had her wrapped up in his arms. "I have to go now darlin."

Narvel hugged her tighter and gave her another long kiss. "I don't want you to do this."

Reba chuckled and stroked his bearded cheek. "It's kinda what they've paid me to do."

Reba and Narvel were on the set of "Forever Love", their newest movie project. They had already been filming for a while and were now in their last two weeks. With that brought some especially...passionate scenes. Involving Reba. And Narvel couldn't stand it.

Narvel frowned. "He shouldn't get to touch you. Or kiss you. Or even think about you! No one should! No one but me." he said possessively.

Reba's chuckles turned into a laugh and she kissed him lovingly. "You are too cute. But you have to let me go."

Narvel's scowl deepened and Reba laughed louder. "It's not funny!" he pouted.

Reba kissed him hard. "I'm all yours babe. No one can change that."

"Mmmm. One more kiss and I'll consider letting you out."

"Narvel!" she wiggled, but he just held on tighter. "Ugh! You big baby!"

"Yes. Sure. I am a baby who desperately needs a kiss from a certain beautiful redheaded woman." he closed his eyes and puckered his lips.

Reba giggled, wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss that left them both wanting more. Reba felt his arms start to relax slowly, and she pulled away quickly before he could hold her captive again.

"No fair! You can't kiss me like that and then leave!" Narvel said, still sulking.

"Sweetheart I have to go. Tim and everyone are probably already waiting for me!" Reba replied, trying to hide her smile at his obvious jealousy. She checked her makeup in the mirror and headed to the door.

"Waiting impatiently," Narvel started mumbling to himself as he followed her. "I'll just bet he's waiting! Waiting to get his dirty hands all over MY hot wife. Huh. He doesn't know how to REALLY kiss her...I'll show him! Hmph..."

Reba wanted to fall over laughing at how utterly ridiculous and adorable he was, and kiss him till she couldn't breathe. Not necesarily in that order.  
But since she really did have to go start that scene, she just smiled and gave him a wink before joining Tim on the set. Narvel sent her one more pout and went over to where the cameras were stationed.

One of the cameramen that Narvel had become friends with, Joe, looked over and saw Narvel frowning at Tim and Reba, who were laughing at something they couldn't hear. He let out a chuckle, "Gettin' a little antsy, huh Narvel?"

Narvel glared at him, then sighed. "Maybe." he grumbled.

Joe laughed and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry. Reba's a real pro. They'll probably only have to redo the whole scene, oh, you know, 7 times."

Narvel's mouth gaped open, then he scowled furiously and almost yelled for the director when he saw Joe nearly fall into a chair from laughter. "Not funny, man!" Narvel glared at him again.

Joe wiped some tears from his eyes. "Oh Narvel if you could see your face! Your eyebrows made an actual V and your face turned so red that it really looked like a tomato!"

Narvel rolled his eyes, sat, then crossed his arms again, gluing his eyes to his wife.

Reba, however, was in the happiest of moods, thanks to Narvel's thrilling kisses. She laughed at a joke Tim made, then looked over at Narvel and saw him talking with Joe. She grinned to herself. She loved their time in the dressing room. He was so cute when he got jealous! But he seemed to be fine now. She shrugged then turned back to Tim.

For the "love scene", they had a bed with a fireplace next to it. For dramatic effect, Reba supposed. As one of the production crew ladies stirred the fire, Reba felt her nerves start to bunch up into a ball in her stomach. She didn't want to kiss anyone other than Narvel, but she knew that was part of her job. "I can do this!" she tried to hype herself up. "I gotta really make this good! Just think about Narvel. That should help." she smiled again.

"Alright, Tim, Reba, you ready?" the director asked.

They both nodded and took their positions by the fire.

"Oh no." Narvel groaned to himself. "Here it comes."

"Action!" the director yelled.

"No! I don't want to see ANY action!" Narvel thought.

He watched as Tim took off the cream colored sweater off of HIS woman's shoulders. Reba smiled lovingly at Tim before she put her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Narvel felt like ants were crawling all over him. He started tapping his foot impatiently. "She looks way to into it." Narvel thought, he started getting upset. "She doesn't need to actually kiss him like...like that!"

Then Reba took off his shirt, kissed him again, and started running her hands down his bare back. Narvel felt his body temperature rise as be became more frustrated. He wanted to leave. This was bad. Very bad.

When Tim slowly slid the red strap off her shoulder, Narvel started shifting in his seat. "No no no." he thought. Tim started kissing Reba's neck, and she had the NERVE to close her eyes as if she was enjoying it! "That is my neck buddy." he wanted to yank that handsy little Tim off his wife. Now. Narvel got up from his chair and started pacing. "Reba, what are you doing?" he yelled at her silently, still pacing. "You're enjoying that way to much. Ugh! How long is this stupid scene?

Tim and Reba laid on the bed, still kissing. Narvel nearly lost it. "I need air. I can't take this." but at the same time he knew he couldn't leave.

Finally, after WAY too much kissing and touching, in Narvel's opinion anyway, the director yelled "Cut!" and Tim and Reba got up from the bed.

"That was perfect! Great job guys." the director said, grinning at Reba and Tim.

"Thanks!" Reba replied, smiling back. She put her sweater back on and looked around for Narvel. "Uh oh." she thought. "He looks upset."

"Um, is that a wrap for today?" Reba asked.

The director beamed. "It sure is! You go have a nice rest of the day off."

"Thanks so much." she smiled at him.

"See you tomorrow! You too Tim." she walked towards Narvel quickly.

"Honey," she said in a low tone. "Let's go home, huh?"

"Yeah. Home." he answered. She could hear the slight anger in his voice. She sighed.

The car ride home was a silent one, which was not at all what Reba was expecting. After all their romantic displays of affection in her dressing room, she had hoped for something quite the opposite from the heavy silence that filled the space. As soon as they got into their house, Reba took of her sweater and set down her purse. Then she turned to face Narvel, in hopes of finally getting him to open up and tell her why he was so upset.

To her surprise, Narvel grabbed her face and kissed her so passionately, it left her dizzy even after he pulled away.

"Mmm...wh-what was that for? Not that I'm complaining." Reba asked when she finally felt herself again.

"See, that's how you're supposed to be with ME. And only me. Not with some big actor who thinks he can just makeout with any woman he wants!"

Reba frowned. "Are you trying to say something, Narvel?"

"You loved it. Admit it." Narvel accused.

"What? How could you even think that?"

"Reba, I know you very well. I can tell when you're enjoying something." Narvel started pacing. "I can't believe you'd act like that with me right there!"

"ACT, Narvel. I was ACTING. And apparently I'm a better actress then I thought, considering I fooled my own husband." Reba tried a joke, seeing if it would calm him down.

"That's not what it was Reba. I could tell. You were...you were..."

"I was what?" Reba snapped back, starting to get angry as well.

"You were TOUCHING him and, and...KISSING him. It was disgusting!"

"Narvel, you knew this was coming. And I've kissed other men before! Why in the world are you freaking out now?"

"Kissing a man and pretending to have-you know! With him, are two different things! And I wouldn't be "freaking out" if you didn't look like you were savoring every moment of that whole stupid scene!"

Reba threw her hands up. "Why do you keep saying that? I told you I was acting, and I was! And why do you think I'd enjoy kissing anyone but you? I love YOU for goodness sake!"

"Well your actions were stating clearly how much you loved it when Tim had his little hands aaaallllll over you!"

Reba glared at him. "I did NOT love it. For your information, the only way I could get through that was imagining Tim was you!" Reba turned and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Narvel stared at the shut door in shock, then he groaned. He really did it this time. "Now I have to go apologize. Or else I'll have a date with the couch tonight. Why'd I have to be such a idiot?" he sighed at walked out of the room.

Reba was sitting on their couch with her arms crossed, willing her angry tears not to fall. "What is his problem? The mo-ron. I can't believe he actually thought I LIKED having someone else kiss me! Shows how much he knows. Why did I think he was so cute? He's just a jealous little-" her thoughts was interupted by footsteps. Reba sat up straight and stared at the wall in front of her.

Narvel sighed as he sat next to her. "I'm sorry Reba."

Reba didn't acknowledge him.

"I'm so sorry honey. I was just a little upset that someone else got to kiss you."

Reba finally turned to glare at him. "A LITTLE?"

"Okay a lot." he admited. "It pretty much killed me having to watch him put his hands all over you, and you looking like you l-"

"I DIDN'T, Narvel. I didn't enjoy it in the slightest." Reba stared straight ahead again.

"I know that sweetheart. I was just...blinded by my jealousy I guess." he looked at her face, which was as hard and unmoving as stone. He decided to try another method. He reached for her hand. "You know," he said once he had secured her hand in his. "Any man would be easily jealous of you. Just cause you're so beautiful." he kissed her hand, but she still didn't move. "I want to be the only man you ever kiss, ever touch, ever hold. Is that so wrong?" he ran his other hand up her bare arm and smiled slyly when he saw the goosebumps. He leaned close to her and whispered in her ear. "It just shows how much I looooovvvvee you." he trailed kisses from her ear down to her neck.

He heard a low sound and looked up. Reba's big blue eyes were half closed with pleasure. Narvel grinned and kept kissing her. She loved it when he kissed her neck.

"I hate you." she breathed, with her eyes still closed. He chuckled and made his way up to her lips and kissed her gently. When she began to respond he pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry baby." he said sincerly.

Reba touched his cheek. "I know Narvel. I forgive you. And I promise that no one can make me feel like you do. And no one ever will." she kissed him sweetly. "But kissing me and making me forget about being angry at you is so not fair."

Narvel chuckled. "Maybe not. But it's sooooo easy." he winked.

"Egotistical are we?" she teased.

"You know it's true." he replied.

"Mhmm." she kissed him again.

Narvel's eyebrows went up at her increasing passion. "Are we going to have to take this upstairs Mrs. Blackstock?" he said in between kisses.

"Mmmmmhmmmm." she kissed all along his jaw line and to his neck.

Narvel slowly picked her up from the couch, never breaking their kiss, and they made their way upstairs.


End file.
